


Pink Shirts and Bruised Shins

by ro_mm_ck



Series: Just a Ride [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day started with coffee in his lap and ended with something else there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Shirts and Bruised Shins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyxocity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nyxocity).



> Notes: For the poor nyxocity because she was having a bad day... and I figured something kind of pornish might help. Kind of a sequel to Sometimes You're Up, Sometimes You're Down, It's Just a Ride but you don't have to read that to understand this.  
> Thanks: to luvscharlie for the quick beta and for just being awesome on a regular basis.

When his entire cup of coffee spilled in his lap, Jensen hoped that it was just an isolated incident. He ran back inside to quickly change his clothes, swearing at the universe for the lack of caffeine he was going to experience for the first part of the morning. He didn't have time to make a fresh pot and Jared was already gone for the day. Grabbing a fresh pair of black slacks, Jensen hopped over to the closet for another clean shirt.

It was definitely time to do laundry.

The only clean shirt left on a hanger was the baby pink one that Jared had bought him as a joke. Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed before tugging it angrily off the hanger and putting it on. Sandy was going to give him shit, but there was nothing he could do if he wanted to make it to work on time. He couldn't even go buy a new shirt because he was allergic to the chemicals they put on clothes and his sensitive skin would break out in hives if he didn't wash the shirt first.

Finally redressed, he ran downstairs and out to his car. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he groaned when he realized he'd left his keys in the house... with the auto-locking front door... Looking up to the sky and growling, he jogged around to the back door and the spare key. As he rounded the corner, his leg dinged the water meter and he erupted in a stream of colorful swear words that would even make Christian blush.

Finally back inside his car, house locked, spare key replaced, clothes changed... Jensen took a second to take a deep breath before putting the car in gear. He was sure that another accident would follow and there was no way he or Jared had the money for a major car repair just because Jensen was having a bad day.

Jensen walked into work almost an hour later than usual. By the time he got to his desk he was fuming with rage at traffic, broken elevators, and parking attendants that should be shot on sight. The only good thing about the whole situation was that Sandy clearly knew he was not to be messed with. She simply set his coffee cup on his desk and gingerly closed the door. When Jared called a few minutes later, Jensen was clear that Sandy had called him.

"Bad day, Jen?" Jared asked with a pout evident in his voice.

"You know your day has truly sucked when the best thing you can say about it is: 'At least I didn't forget to put on my pants before work,'" Jensen said glumly.

"Poor baby."

"You cannot make fun of me right now," Jensen warned, his voice grave with genuine anger. "We had no clean laundry so I'm wearing that stupid pink shirt you got me."

He could hear Jared's hand close over the phone as he tried to hide the laughter that had clearly just burst out of him. Jensen just stewed in his anger, letting the whole morning, and now his laughing boyfriend, simmer to the point of boiling. He knew all of these things were really not a big deal but his brain wasn't riding the logic train at the moment. He slammed the handset down in the cradle and picked up his coffee, sipping slowly for fear of yet another accident this morning.

Jensen pressed the intercom and in a very slow and deliberate voice informed Sandy that he wasn't to be disturbed for the rest of the day. He got to work on some documents for the buy with Jeff and tried to forget about the morning. Sandy kept the coffee coming and kept people away from him for the first hour but Jensen was hardly surprised when the door opened to reveal Jared.

His boyfriend looked pressed and professional in his dark grey suit and no one would have suspected a thing if it weren't for the leering smile on his face. He closed the door behind him and quickly flipped the lock. Jensen folded his arms across his chest, clearly still miffed.

"I told Sandy that I didn't want to see anyone," Jensen said.

"Which proves that you're clearly insane," Jared said as he crossed the room and stood in front of Jensen's chair.

"How do you figure?" Jensen said, looking up at Jared with a glare.

"Because only an insane person would turn down a blow job from his very talented boyfriend," Jared informed him. He kissed Jensen softly before dropping to his knees and sliding his large hands along the soft material of Jensen's suit pants. "Don't you think that kind of person is crazy, Jen?" he asked as his fingers traced slow circles over the growing bulge in front of him.

Jensen wasn't quite done being mad about Jared and about his day but the anger was rapidly draining as he watched Jared lick his lips and then bite into the lower one. His long fingers made quick work of Jensen's belt and zipper. He watched as Jared tried to hide his smile at the coffee stained grey boxers Jensen hadn't even thought to change. Instead of commenting, however, Jared leaned forward and sucked the material into his mouth. Jensen groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head as Jared sucked Jensen's skin and the coffee flavored cloth into his mouth.

"Day any better?" Jared said with a smirk as he mouthed along Jensen's cock, eventually pulling it from inside his boxers and sucking it between his lips.

"Oh it's getting there," Jensen grunted as the warm head surround him.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
